


The Past can Change the Future

by Seranna_Harkon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Child Abandonment, F/M, M/M, Protectiveness, Racism, Rape, Romance, Seer, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranna_Harkon/pseuds/Seranna_Harkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two elves live alone because the Dalish has left them. The girl, Lathari, can see the future and they were afraid that this would anger the gods. Her brother, Almael, didn’t want to leave her alone. They are caught up in the conclave and the story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from playing Fable. I love the idea of being able to see the future and created a little different world if the inquisitor could do that. But of course, I have to make their lives suck before they can get better.
> 
> I'll be updating twice a month from now on because of all the stories I'm doing.
> 
> Beta reader is my new house mate, Ashley Houston. She doesn't have an account on here so I had to put her in the notes. She's also going to be my artist so you can comment on what you want drawings of and she'll get it done for y'all

“You have to leave, Lathari,” Keeper Deshanna told me in her aravel. She looked tired and as if she hasn’t slept in days. 

“The clan will come around! They just need to know that this is a gift and not a curse! Keeper, please!” I begged. I grabbed onto her robes and made fists as I clung to her as I cried. She held me and stroked my back as my mother would when she was alive. 

“I’m sorry, Da’lan. But the clan believes that this is a curse that will anger the gods. They do not wish to bring their wrath upon us. Out there it will be safer than here. Out there, you can be who you are.”

“K-keeper, sathan…” I begged.

“I will mark you as a one of the people, Da’lan. Before you leave. You need not be alone.” She left with those words and I was alone. I would become a member of the people, but have no clan. I was not old enough to wear the vallaslin. I am an outsider and forever will be. I looked through the markings of my choice when I found one that was discarded but not destroyed or forgotten. Fen’harel. I picked up the design and looked it over. It was in the form of a wolf, with the head of the wolf on the forehead and the ears next to the eyes. As well as intricate patterns of swirls that go down the rest of the face to the neck. 

“Fen’Harel…” I whispered. The trickster. The outcast. Just like me. I picked it up and held the markings delicately and walked back to my family’s aravel. My brother, Almeal, waited inside.

“Lathari! There you are! I’ve been worried sick,” he shouted as he came up to me and looked me over. “What’s wrong? Why do you look like you’ve been crying?” 

“The keeper has asked me to leave the clan when we move next week,” I explained as emotionless as I could. I looked down at the drawing.

“WHAT??” he shouted, making me jump. “How could she do that to us? As if we haven’t suffered enough,” he looked down at the paper. “What is that?”

I held it up to show it to him. “It’s Fen’Harel’s vallaslin. I was going to ask the Keeper to mark me as his,” I stated, nervousness showing. He took the paper and held it up in the light to see it better. 

“Why his, of all the Gods? The trickster?” he asked looking at me in confusion.

“I want his because he was the outcast, just like me. He had special gifts, just like me. He’s alone, just like I will be,” I finished looking down at the ground. I heard footsteps come towards me and I was wrapped up in a hug.

“I won’t let you be alone. I’ll stay with you. I don’t want to be part of a clan that wants nothing to do with my sister,” he stated firmly. Although I knew he should stay, his tone of voice that he used told me it was not up for debate. He became that only family that I have left. Our father died by humans and my mother is presumed dead because she went missing when I was five. Almeal was the one that took care of me. Although he is only six years older than I, he was very good at being my father, friend, and brother all at the same time. 

“I don’t want you to leave the clan. They’re yo-”

“Anyone who cannot accept my sister for being able to see the future is NOT my family!” he yelled as he hugged me tighter. 

“I will not leave my sister out here alone. No matter how much magic you know. Ar lath ma, Lethallan,” he whispered to me.

*

The next few days I didn’t leave our aravel at all. I stopped going to the Keeper for lessons and stopped telling her my visions. I was packing the last of my clothes when I started to feel light-headed and I had to sit down on the bed. I covered my eyes as they started to sting. I looked down at my hands and saw blood on my fingers and I reached up to wipe my cheeks to see more blood. I layed down and closed my eyes as I felt the world around me change.

I was angry at the world and the way that the templars were treating mages. I could tell that I was not alone, there was someone else in my head telling me to remove the option of compromise. That Hawke could not hold off this war forever. That mages deserved to be free. 

“We must push this forward. Your friend cannot stop the inevitable,” an angry voice spoke in my head. I looked up and around. I was in a dirty room that was large. It smelled horrible and there were sick patients everywhere. I got up and grabbed my staff to go work on a man groaning in pain. He had messy hair and dark eyes. His chest had a painful looking rash. I felt magic surge up and I casted a soothing balm across it. As I was making my way back to the desk I saw three people walk in. All armed and armored. A woman was there with a staff at her back so I know that she is a mage. She was a human with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was fit and you could tell that she was well taken care off. There was another elf behind her. He had swishing white hair and vivid green eyes. He had white, glowing tattoos all across his body. He had a huge broadsword on his back and he wore no shoes with his armor. The last person was a Durgen’len. He had no beard and his hair was blonde. His vest was open wide and he had a huge crossbow on his back. He was the first one to address me.

“Blondie! Guess who's stopping in for a visit?” he asked, rather loudly.

“Varric. Hawke. Fenris,” I addressed them all in turn.

“Mage. How Hawke can put up with you is unknown,” he snarled at me.

“Fenris! Treat Anders with respect! He is my friend, even if he isn’t yours,” she spoke with finality, but her eyes showed humor. She looked back over at me. “I need you to come with me to talk to Meredith. Apparently there is another fight between her and Orsino. I need my voice for the mages and my voice for the templars,” she gestured to Fenris. “Varric is coming in case we need to lie. You’ve heard me try to lie..” she laughs and I feel myself smile. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere Hawke. Let's go,” I said and we started out. 

“The mages will finally be free,” the voice from before spoke in my head.

I bolted up from the vision and was confused as to what it meant. Where was that? Who as Hawke? I reached for a towel but one was handed to me. I grabbed it and wiped my eyes from the blood to see Keeper Deshanna staring intently at me. 

“Are they worse, Da’len?” she asked as she took the towel back. I shook my head as I sat up. “Have you chosen a vallaslin, yet?”

“Yes, Keeper.” I reached over to the table and took Fen’Harel’s vallaslin to hand to her. She took it and looked it over and then back to me. 

“You do know who this belongs to, right?” she asked warily.

“Yes, Keeper. We are both outcasts for reasons beyond our control,” I explained. I kept my voice hard and my glare icy. Deshanna sighed.

“Very well, lethallan. I will do this for you.” She left to go get the supplies needed to make me an adult. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair. She returned shortly and told me to sit on the bed as she pulled up a chair. I held the design for her while she started tattooing. It hurt at first but soon the pain numbed. She prayed during the transformation. When she was done she sat back and looked at me in a new light.

“You’re brother has elected to stay behind with you. In this case, the clan has agreed to leave you two this aravel for shelter. We are leaving tonight. You bother will wake alone.” She paused and looked at me like I was the last family she had. “Your mother and father would would be proud of you, no matter what has happened to you.” She hugged me. Really hugged me for the first time that I’ve known her. I hugged her back, trying to hold in tears. When we separated she was back to the way she was before. I nodded to her and she left. My brother and I stayed in our aravel for the night. We went to sleep to the sound of children laughing and adults celebrating, and we woke up to silence and a howl of a wolf.


	2. Opener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue from the game. Since the dalish marking are slave marking, I feel like Solas would be protective of her. Since he feels guilty and all.

“We need to leave.” I turned around to see Almeal standing behind me while I sat at where the fire for the monthly blessings from the Gods were held. There were still remains of the fire and empty bottles of the special wine. I picked up one of the bottles and looked it over. 

“We missed the celebration. Which one was it for again?” I asked not paying attention to much else.

“Mythal’s. I didn’t want you at here last night. I came in early because the men were drinking more than they normally would. Some decided it would be funny to see if they could sneak into our aravel. I chased them off and came in. You were so peaceful looking,” he finished and I looked up at him trying to hold back tears. He knelt down next to me and stroked my hair. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ameal,” I whispered quietly. My voice hoarse from unshed tears. 

“Oh Lathari. I could never leave you. I couldn’t do that to the only real family I have ever had.” He hugged me close and I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as he hugged. I don’t know how long we stayed like that. But I was exhausted when we were done and he carried me to the aravel and layed me down on the bed. “Go ahead and sleep some more. I know you got up earlier than I. You need rest. I’ll take the aravel with the halla left here for us and move to a different camp site, lethallan.”

“Ma serannas, brother.” I layed my head down and quickly fell asleep to the rocking of the aravel.

*

I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I opened the door to see that we were outside of a settlement. It had wooden walls and and houses behind them. There were tents and training men in front of the town with a smithy on the opposite side from the training grounds. I walked out and went over to the horses by the smithy. I saw our halla in there with them and started to panic. I tried to open the gate to get in there but it was locked. I looked around and when I saw nobody was looking, I grabbed the lock and started to freeze it. I tore it off when it was brittle and cold enough. I opened the gate and went to the halla. She looked at me and when I beckoned her, she came. I lead her out of the pen and reclosed it. I brought her halfway to the aravel when I heard a voice.

“Where do you think you’re going, Da’len?” He sounded amused. I jumped and let out a yelp, causing the halla to show distress now. She started to jump and kick. I tried to calm her down but with my stress and fear was still showing. While she was on her hind legs, she ended up kicking my arm causing me to scream and fall down. The one who startled me stepped in and spoke calmly with her until he could stroke her face. She slowly started to calm and respond to the stranger. I heard a commotion and my brother was next to me in seconds, picking me up and taking me back to the aravel. I looked behind us to see that the stranger with our halla was an elven man who was bald and wore cotton clothing with a jaw bone around his neck. He looked confused at my brother’s reaction and then I couldn’t see him anymore because my brother closed the door and laid me down on the bed.

“What were you thinking, Lathari?! You could have been arrested for stealing at best, killed by the halla at worst!” he yelled as he grabbed wraps from the bag next to the bed. Despite his tone he was gentle as he grabbed my arm to look at it. I screamed as he turned it to see where it was broken. “Ir abelas! Hang in there, lethallan,” he spoke with worry as he tried to be gentler. There was a knock on the door that drew our attention. “Go away!” he yelled but the knocking persisted. Finally he got up to open the door. The elf from before stood there.

“Ir abelas for disturbing you, but I thought a healer would be needed for her arm,” he spoke matter-a-factly. 

“You were the one with Zesta when I brought her here,” he observed.

“You halla? Yes, I was the one to calm her. However, I was the one who frightened your companion in the first place. Which caused this. Please, let me help,” he spoke calmly and smoothly. His voice was deep for an elf. My brother still seemed indecisive on letting him in. “Or perhaps you would like to fix her arm alone. It would take more time that way but it will work,” he started to turn away when Almael’s arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder and moved aside to let him in. The stranger came up to me and bowed his head in my direction as my brother shut the door. 

“My name is Solas. Your brother brought you both here earlier today. I would not have spoken if I had known you were so easily startled,” he chuckled the last part I scowled at him.

“I am not easily started!,” I protested. He smiled and the smile slowly faded as he looked at my face. “You vallaslin is different than most. Who does it belong to?” he asked as he knelt next to me to look at my arm. 

“It belongs to Fen’Harel,” I stated boldly, staring him down. He smirked as he lightly pushed on my arm.

“The trickster? Why him? I thought that the dalish didn’t like The Dread Wolf,” he spoke conversationally as he found where the bone had snapped, making me hiss. 

“Then we have much in common,” I spoke softly. My brother grunted from the door and shook his head at Solas. He seemed to understand. His hands started to glow as he turned his attention back to me. He put his hands on my arm, making me whimper but slowly the pain went away until it was all the way gone. 

“There. Your arm is fully healed. How long have you been awake?” he asked as he looked in my eyes. My brother was opening his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

“I just woke up about an hour ago. Why?” I looked confused. I looked over at Almeal for confirmation but he just looked at the ground. 

“You’ve had her trapped in here for months?!” Solas roared. 

“What? That’s not right! We just left our clan today,” again I looked at Solas but he just glared at Almeal. 

“That...is not exactly true, Lethali,” he spoke quietly. “We’ve been here from four months. I was afraid that the people here would take you away or hurt you if they found out about your gift.” I just stared at him in shock. I’ve been asleep for four months? My breathing started to pick up and Almeal stepped forward but Solas pushed him out of the aravel with magic and closed the door. I could barely hear Almeal banging on the door to try and get back in. Solas grabbed my head and turned me to face him. He smiled and put his hand on my eyes and the last thing I heard was “Fen'Harel ma ghilana,” from Solas.

*

I woke in a room made of stone. I looked around and saw a wooden table with a health poultice. I drank it and sat up. I got up and left the strange room to walk into a hallway. I heard strange noises coming from a huge room and started walking towards it. 

“Someone! Help me!” someone cried out. I started running . I opened and saw a woman being suspended in the air. “Run while you can! Warrn them!”

“We have an intruder. Slay the elf.” The tall stranger spoke. Then the woman knocked a glowing thing out of his hands and it rolled towards me. I picked it up and my hand felt like it was on fire. Again I blacked out.

*

I woke up again in a cell. Well, I guess I won’t be needing sleep anytime soon. I looked down to see my hands chained together by a metal bar and a bright green light flashed from my hand into my eyes and I cried out in shock. Then the door slammed open and two women walked into the room. The woman in armor came towards me and walked behind me while the hooded woman stood in front of me. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” She spoke firmly and harshly.

“What do you mean everyone is dead? What is the conclave?” I looked over to the hooded woman for help but she just stared at me. The woman in armor grabbed my hand that had blasted light only moments ago and the contact made it do it again. 

“Explain this.”

“I can’t…” I tried to look at her.

“What do you mean ’you can’t’?” she mimicked my accent and looked like she was getting more and more angry with me.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there. I fell asleep in my aravel and woke up here.” As I spoke, my voice was getting shaky and I was getting nervous. 

“You’re lying!” the armored woman grabbed me and started to shake me, eyes demanding the truth. Then the hooded woman pull the other back away from me.

“We need her Cassandra,” she spoke to Cassandra but I could barely hear her.

“All those people, dead.” I whispered and started to worry about Almeal.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the hooded woman spoke to me now. I tried to concentrate enough to answer her.

“I remember...running...things were chasing me..and then…” I looked down, frustrated with myself that I couldn’t remember. Cassandra went to the hooded woman and pushed her back.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will meet you there.” With that she left. Then Cassandra came over to me.

“How did I survive the blast?” I asked, trying to make sense of everything.

“It will be easier to show you,” she spoke as she finished tying my hands together. She lead me out of the dungeon, which turned out to be under a church like place. Then she led me outside and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden brightness. When I could finally put my hands down, I looked around to see the same village as before and looked for my aravel but I was inside the walls this time. Then I looked up to see a huge line of green light going up from in between the mountain to the sky. 

“They call it the breach.” Right as she said that, the tear in my hand started to grow, making me cry out in pain and fall to the ground. She bent down in front of me.

“Each time the breach widens, your mark spreads and it is killing you. There may be a way to stop this madness before it too late. But there isn’t much time.”

“I understand.” 

“That means you’ll-”

“I’ll help. Just answer me one question.” She nodded. “Where’s Almeal?”

“The dalish elf?” I nodded. “He is at the forward camp.”

“Then let’s get there soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

We raced through the guards running all over the place when we got to the bridge it collapsed. Cassandra and I both fell off the bridge and onto the frozen lake, which hurt like fuck. We both got up in time for a ball of green light to crash right next to us on the lake. I’m surprised that it didn’t cause the lake to crack. 

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she drew her sword and charged at the green light. A shade appeared a moment later and she attacked it. Then the ground started to glow green and voices from the beyond started to be heard. I looked around and saw a staff and then looked at Cassandra. She was busy fighting and didn’t see me. I ran towards the staff and turned around just in time to see the shade rise out of the ground and turn to me. It came at me much faster than I had anticipated and knocked me to the ground. I landed with a thud. The shade towered over me and raised a sharp claw. I raised my staff and shot a fire blast at the thing. It screeched and writhed in pain as the fire burn it. I took the opportunity and rose to my feet. I started to fire again and again until it was nothing but ash on the ice. I looked over to see Cassandra strike the last blow on her demon. 

“It’s over,” I breathed out as I walked to her. She saw my staff and I thought I could hear her growl.

“Drop your weapon. Now!” she snarled. Snarled! She had her sword pointed at me and ready to attack.

“Fenedhis lasa! I just helped save your life and now you think I’ll run? If I wanted to by now, I would have left in the middle of the battle. And! I’m a mage. Do you really think I need a staff to set something on fire?” I glared at her and I saw her face harden at the rise of the beyond around me.

“No, I suppose you don’t,” she sheathed her sword and started to walk away. Then she turned around to face me. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” She left again and I sighed and follow. We fought our way around to the other side of the bridge until we reached a glowing green thing in the air with guards, a durgen’len, and….Solas. I gasped and ran ahead of Cassandra into the fight. When all the demons lied dead I felt someone grab my arm and heard Solas yell.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” He yanked my hand up to the bright green thing and pain exploded in my hand as it connected with the bright green thing closed and the connection was gone. 

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” he smiled as he looked me over.

“So I can help?” I wondered allowed.

“It seems whatever opened the breach also placed that mark on your hand. It seems you hold the key to our salvation,” He smiled at me. 

Afterwords, we fought all the way to the forward camp. Lilianna was fighting with a man and Cassandra pointed to me to make the decision on which way to go. I looked around and meet eyes with Solas. He nodded to me and I turned to Cassandra.

“Use the mountain pass. Work together. You all know what’s at stake.” We left for the pass and it took forever. But we saved the missing patrol and made it to the temple. The weird flashes from the fade shocked me and I felt my eyes well with tears of blood. Not now! Don’t do this now! I blinked them away and raised my hand to the ‘rift’ It opened and a huge pride demon came out and roared. 

The battle was long and agonizing. I spent most of it behind the large tower of rock to hide my eyes and trying to not go into the vision. When the demon was finally defeated I raised my hand to the rift and closed it. Not having to be awake anymore, I let my vision come and started to fall. I didn’t hit the ground like I thought I would. But someone carried me and the last thing I heard before I went under was, “Fen'Harel ma ghilana.”

*

The fort was chaos with monsters running around killing men. Red spikes were coming out of some of the men and others seemed normal as they were stuck down. The symbol on the armor was a sword with waves coming off. Templars. Why are they killing each other? Then I saw a huge weird thing… It didn’t have a face and the arms and legs were long and gray. It screamed at me and charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter. I had way to much school work and wrote this in an hour. I'll go more into the vision next chapter so it'll be clearer. Leave comments for me, please! I want to know where you want me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I went to my grandmother's for Thanksgiving and she has no WiFi so I couldn't post this.... I'm back now though.

I woke up in my aravel. I slowly sat up and winced as that caused my hand to flare in pain. I grabbed my wrist and cursed until the pain stopped. I slowly stood up and looked around for a sign that anyone other than me was here. I saw a new chair and a book on the table beside me. I picked it up and looked through it. It was written in english and it was about history. I put it down and went to the door. Just as I was about to open it, someone else flew the door open.

“You’re awake? That’s good,” Solas spoke with pride, but I didn’t know why.

“Yes. Where am I?” I asked as he coaxed me to sit back on the bed.

“You are in Haven. You fell unconscious after we attacked the rift connected to the breach,” he responded as he sat in the chair.

“The last thing I heard before I blacked out was your voice,” I wondered aloud.

“Yes. Meaning that I got to have a good look at your eyes when you fell. I told the others that it was a head injury, but I suspect that isn’t the truth,” he looked at me like I was a child and waited for an explanation.

“If I tell you, you’ll make me leave. That’s why my brother and I are on our own….Almeal! Where is he?” I spoke suddenly loud and stood up only to have the world around me spin and Solas laid me down in the bed. 

“Easy, Da’len. Is your brother the one that has Mythal’s valisin?” he asked slowly to make sure I would be able to hear him right. 

“Yes. It’s blue. He’s also tall and has green eyes and has light brown hair and-”

“I know what he looks like. He put you into a deep sleep for months. Do you not remember?” I looked up at him in shock. I remember Zesta going crazy and Solas healing my arm. And finding out that….

“I really was sleeping for months...How is that possible?” I look up confused and he smiles sadly at me.

“All it takes is a sleeping powder being slightly fallen on your face and your body won’t wake up. What is remarkable is how you survived so long without food or water,” he looked me over again and double checked to make sure that I was alright. 

“How could he do that to me? The clan abandoned me and he stayed behind to be with me, only to do this?” I was on the verge of tears and Solas sat next to me. 

“I do not know how family can treat each other like that. I’ve personally never had one. But I do know that Commander Cullen had him arrested when he came by after you fell back asleep. He’s in the dungeon now.” Solas looked at me his face showed one of pity. Tears started to run down my face and to my surprise Solas bent down and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I clung to him tightly and he spoke kindly and softly as I cried from all the betrayal I’ve endured in a short time. Slowly I started to feel tired again and my crying became whimpers.

“Sha sha, Da’len. You’re safe. No one will hurt you like that here, I promise. Sleep now,” he spoke as he laid me down and covered me with the blankets, which were for some reason were warm, and he sat back in his chair, but never let go of my hand.

*  
I woke up in the aravel again felt my hand being held by someone. Solas. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. He smiled and put his book down. 

“How are you feeling, da’len?” 

“Better. I want to go outside.” I looked up at him with a stern look. 

“Alright, da’len. Let me help you,” he chuckled and bent down to help.

“Why are you helping me? You don't know me,” I spoke slowly and grimaced when he out my arm around his neck and pulled me up. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face before he covered it up. 

“I just don't like seeing you in pain.” It was the only thing that he said before we started moving me again. I couldn't find any more words from the pain from my left hand. He helped me to the door and stopped for me to catch my breath. 

“Are you ready?” he asked after a few moments. I nodded, still out of breath. He opened the door and sunlight blinded me, making me cry out. Solas pulled me back into the aravel for me to adjust.

“I am sorry, Lathari! I should've waited to put you into direct sunlight.” 

“N-no. I’m fine, Solas! It just surprised me.” I stammered from being shocked that he used my name. He smirked and started to move forward again. I kept my eyes closed as we made our way to the gates. Then I heard the familiar calling of Zesta from the pens and looked up and tried to go to her. Solas chuckled and helped me over there. He sat me down on a log and left. I cracked open an eye to see him going to the pens. 

“He finally let you out, uh?” I heard a voice next to me and turned to see the durgen'len from before. I stammered and nodded as I looked at the ground.

“No need to be shy. I know my chest hair can do that to the ladies,” he joked and I smiled as I looked up at him. He was wearing a deep v-neck shirt that was red and brown pants. He had nice blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“She's not interested, Varric.” A voice called out. I looked over to see Solas with my halla. I smiled and tried to get up but winced and Varric pushed me down. 

“Not a good idea, bunny. Even I know that is not something you should mess with,” he warned and smiled. Zesta came over and out her head down so I could pet her. 

“My name is not bunny…” I mumbled.

“Would you rather me call you ‘Bloody’? Given the scare that you gave us when your eyes were bleeding?” He asked sarcastically. I stopped petting Zesta and froze up. I slowly looked up at Varric and he crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. 

“Solas….I'm kind of tired now….I need to sleep…” I spoke fast as I started to hyperventilate. I stood up too fast tried to start walking, only to fall and barely missed the ground when Solas swooped me into his arms and started to carry me back to the aravel. 

“Try to hide it all you want, bunny! Cassandra won't let you rest much longer without demanding answers!” Varric called out. The last thing I remember is Solas cursing under his breath and laying me down on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Varric is more being protective than being an ass in this. He's just trying to get her ready for the wrath of the Cassandra! She always scares me when we start the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School is a pain.

I was running. Templars were fighting each other. Some were red, some were blue. The red were ravaging monster while the blue were simply terrified. I ran into a room and closed and lock the door. I turned around and a red templar was there. I drew my sword, but was to late. He grabbed my face and threw me into a hole where I landed on a spike sticking out of the ground.

*

I shot up in bed and screamed. My eyes were clenched closed and I couldn’t feel anything around me. As my scream started to die down, I could hear someone talking to me. I felt my body move and started to cry. When my senses came back to me, I felt someone’s arms around me and a rocking motion. I slowly opened my eyes to see Solas holding me and rocking me back and forth, whispering things in elvish. He looked down at me when he heard my cries quiet and stop. He smiles down at me and cocks his head. 

“Good morning, da’len?” he asked, worry in his face, but he tries to hide it. I shake my head. His smile fades.

“I had a nightmare,” I whispered, trapped in his gaze.

“A nightmare or a vision?” he asks promptly. I gasp and hold my breath. “I know, da’len. The blood from the eyes, gave you away. To the others, it will be something else. To me, I know what you are-” I cut him off in surprise by struggling to get away. He tried to hang on but I pushed against his chest hard and we both went tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. I ran out of the aravel and into the sunlight, making me cry out and cover my eyes in surprise. When I opened them I saw Varric looking at me in surprise and a tall golden headed man wearing an animal running toward me. I go up and turned around to see Solas getting up and I panicked. I called to the beyond and threw wind around me to give me space. A huge circle of strong wind surrounded me and the golden haired man’s eyes widen in shock and Solas came came out of the aravel. 

“Commander! Call of your templars!” I heard someone shout. Solas?

“She is an uncontrolled mage!” someone yelled back.

“She is frightened! Talking to her will calm her down!” the voice from before shouted. I couldn’t hear the rest because my panic started to grow and with it, the wind became fiercer. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to my ears to try to block out all of the cruel things that were said about me from the other clan members when they thought I couldn’t hear. Their words were now shouting and yelling in my head and I couldn’t block them out. 

“Lathari!” I knew that voice. It was familiar and frightened. I looked up to see my brother standing next to the golden haired man. His hands were tied. Why were his hands tied? My fear turned into anger and sparks started to fly from the wind tunnel around me. I glared at the golden haired man and fire was starting to grow and fizzle out in the tunnel. He picked up on this and drew his sword. Solas intervened however and cut Almeal free. Before the guards were able to stop him, he ran to me and jumped into the wind tunnel. He reached his arms out and I grabbed them and pulled him in. He held me and stroked my haired.

“They know. He knows…” I cried.

“Who know?” he asked calmly.

“Solas….The elf…” I whisper. I look up to see him glance at the elf, who is arguing with the other man.

“He is our friend. No one will hurt you here. Everyone is thankful for you. You stopped a tear into the beyond in the sky from growing. If anything, they’ll love you even more.”

“Really?” I look up at him in shocked as I stop crying. He nods.

“You just have to calm down.” I looked up at him and then bury my face into his shirt and breathe deeply. My heart rate starts to slow and my head starts to clear up. I become aware of the wind dying down around us and eventually settling. Almeal picks me up like a child and carries me to the little town, past the guards. We go up the stair and I see a fire and Varric sitting there staring wide-eyed at me. Almeal turns and we go past a building with a lot of people in it and up a flight of stairs. Then we came to a little area where there were 3 cabins and he walked into the one on the right. I look up at him as he sets me on the bed and smiles reassuringly. 

“You’ve had a big day. Try to relax,” he tells me and turns to walk away. I grab his hand and he turns back to me.

“Where have you been?” I asked. He sighs and sits on the bed. 

“That is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?” he asks. I slowly nod. He smiles a sad smile. “It began when we were about to leave the clan…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

“The keeper was scared that people who try to hurt you. To force you to use your power. She didn't want you to be tortured or scared for life. She actually wishes she didn't have to send you away,” Almeal began. 

“She's the one who made me leave,” I practically growl at him. I try to sit up but I don't have the energy to.

“You used a lot of magic just now. You need rest,” he spoke authoritatively making me give up.

“I panicked, okay? I didn't mean to...to…”

“Almost destroy the town?” he joked, making me smile reluctantly. 

“So the Keeper didn't want me to leave?”

“Ir abelas for hurting you earlier.

“You didn’t do to bad. Solas made sure I was locked away from you. I’m surprised that he was the one who got me.” He looked confused as he finished.

“Ma melava halani just now. So, I forgive you.” I smiled weakly up at him and he smiled wider than me and chuckled.

“Ma serannas. Ar lath ma, lethallan,” he spoke softly, as if fearing my rejection.

“Ar lath ma, lethallin. I don’t know where I would be without you.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. 

“I don’t know where you would be either,” I smiled and closed my eyes. Then I remember the vision that confirmed Solas’s suspicions about me.

“I had another one…” I whispered. He stared at me and nodded his head after a beat to continue. “I saw templars, some blue and some red. They were fighting each other. The blue ones were really scared, but continued to fight. The red seemed to be in a great deal of pain and knew nothing other than to kill. I saw through the eyes of someone who was running, trying to get away. I couldn’t have been very old, maybe early 20s. I ran into a room and closed the door behind me. I thought I was safe until I turned around and saw that there were some of the red ones. I drew my sword and tried to fight but I fell and was impaled on spikes sticking out of the ground,” I started to cry and Almeal held me against his chest. My voice was getting higher and higher and I started to panic. 

“Hamin. Hamin...You’re safe, sister. You weren’t really there,” he whispered.

“But what if I could be? What if that’s what happens to me?” I cry out.

“You said that they were templars?” he asked softly. I nodded. “Then we will stay away from a group of them. I don’t want you anywhere near one, anyway. They hurt mages.”

“Why?” I looked up as I asked.

“They’re afraid of you because you’re different and they don’t really understand why,” he explained. He hugged me closer and stroked my back.

“Then why would they hurt me if they don’t understand me?” I asked.

“Humans are stupid like that. That’s why the keeper didn’t want you leaving the clan very often.” I tucked my head back under his as he rocked me back and forth. After a while we heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” I called out after looking up at Almeal for permission. Solas came in, followed by the golden haired man. “Solas,” I acknowledged and didn’t speak to the other man. I remember him not wanting to free Almeal and his yelling at Solas during my panic. 

“Da’len, this is Commander Cullen. He is responsible for the troops and the protecting the people of this town,” Solas explained as he slowly moved forward. The man, Cullen, bowed and made to follow Solas. My growl stopped him in his tracks. 

“I mean you no harm,” he stated calmly. I just stared at him. 

“Her eyes change color?” Solas asked out of nowhere, distracting me. 

“They do when she if feeling an intense emotion. Her eyes were black during the storm from fear. She is angry and protective so that’s why her eyes are flashing between red and white,” Almeal explained. Solas kept watching me, smiling as Cullen seemed to try to hide his nervousness. 

“You’re a templar,” I growled at him.

“Not anymore. I left the order. I am part of the Inquisition now” he stated firmly. His eyes never wavered. Solas placed his hand on shoulder and pulled me back. 

“Cullen needs to take Almeal away now,” he spoke gently. But I still felt anger flare up inside of me. 

“Lathari, you need to calm down. It’s alright. I did something wrong and now I have to pay for it.” He turned my face to his and looked into my glowing red eyes and kissed my forehead. He made to get up but I grabbed him and brought him back down. I stood up instead and block Cullen’s point of view.

“You will not have him, templar. I’ve heard stories of what you do, and my brother will not be subjected to them. Leave before I make you leave.” My eyes were growing brighter and brighter with some black around the edges to show the danger I can cause. Cullen was going to say something before I felt myself grow weak. My legs gave out and Solas picked me up like a child. I could barely keep my eyes open enough to see Cullen take Almeal away from me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a whole lot of fluff. But at least it's some.... I'm thinking about have Leliana become a mother type figure....idk yet...

I awoke in the same cabin as before. I sat up and pulled the covers off of me to reveal new clothes. I stared in shock at the bright blue nightdress that I was wearing. I was warm and long sleeved. Matching slippers were by the bed but I left them. I ran to the door to try and get to Almeal but it was locked. I pushed and pulled but I was moving. I looked around the cabin to see that the windows were to small for me to climb through. I looked at the door and noticed it was only wood. I tried to get a fire going in my hand, but it wouldn’t start. I tried and tried but it wouldn’t work. I felt my panic rise but didn’t feel any wind. I looked up at the door and then at my hands. Tears started to form in my eyes. When my vision came back I saw the chair by the fire and went to it. I pick it up and shook it. It was sturdy. I went back over to the door and was about to swing when I felt the door unlock. It opened as I swung the chair and ended up hitting Cassandra from before. She flew backwards and landed in the snow. I ran passed her. She turned onto her stomach and grabbed my foot. I looked over my shoulder and kicked her in the face causing her to let go of me. I scrambled away and ran around another house. 

“Wait!” I heard her call out. “Leliana! Stop her!” I turned my head and saw her slowly coming around cabin when I ran into someone else. I turned as my arms were grabbed and I was held in place by another woman. She has short red haired, but wears a hood. I tried to shake out of her arms but she held me tightly causing me to panic again and whimper.

“Shhhh,” she whispered to me as she shook me a little. I looked up into her dark blue eyes. She looked at me and smiled. I felt my nervousness slowly leave and she relaxed her grip on me. “See. No one will hurt you here,” she spoke calmly and grabbed my hand. Cassandra caught up to me and was about to grab me when Liliana pulled me behind her. 

“Leliana, she needs to get back into the cabin.” She talked with authority and making me cling to this new woman softly. She didn’t move. 

“She can’t stay in there all day, Cassandra. While Solas is out studying the breach, she will need time in fresh air. I’ll watch her for a few hours every day until he gets back. Or if I have to deal with something unpleasant, Joise can take care of her,” Leliana spoke calmly and with an undertone of not to be disobeyed. Cassandra bristled and looked at me. Her face softened and nodded to Leliana. 

“Fine. But if she acts up to where I hear about it, I’m putting her back in Solas’s cabin.” She muttered somethings as she left. Leliana turned around and smiled at me nervous expression.

“Don’t worry, Herald. She wouldn’t do that to you,” she turned me to face a tent behind the fire and sat me down on the crates and moved to the table with maps on it. 

“Why do you call me ‘Herald’?” I asked quietly but she didn’t seem to have trouble hearing me. 

“That is what the people are calling you. For helping us try to close the breach. They see your panic from a few days ago as a demonstration of your power,” she explained as she moved a marker to the northern part of the map. 

“But I wasn’t in control. I panicked because…” I trailed off, not wanting her to know that I can see the future. 

“Because?” she prompts as she turns to me with her head cocked to the side. 

“Because….” I tried to come up with a lie, but my head was blank.

“Lathari. I am here to keep you safe. Nothing you say will stop me from that goal,” she spoke gently and came over to sit next to me. 

“Are you sure? I know people lie and Cassandra would fear what I can do. She might make me leave,” I whispered and looked away at the fire right outside. Leliana pulled my face to look at her.

“No one will force you to do something that you don’t want to.” She looked at me sharply and her other hand squeezed mine. 

“Really?” I whispered as I felt tears well up in my eyes. She nodded. I took a deep breath. “So you know how after I tried to close the breach, my eyes were bleeding and I wasn’t conscious?” I asked. When she nodded, I continued. “Well, I have this thing where I see the future. It happens at random times and I’m not to sure on how long,” I rushed out in one breath. I looked away and closed my eyes, waiting for her to send me away. She wrapped me in her arms.

“You may be surprised but that is not the strangest thing I’ve heard,” she chuckled. I looked at her surprised when she pulled away.

“It’s not?” I ask, a bit louder than intended. She smiled wider.

“No. I traveled with The Hero of Ferelden. That woman knows how to get into trouble without realizing it. It was very fun though. I had to meddle to get her with Alistar. Neither of them would make the move,” she joked and laughed as she remembered. I smiled. “But no one will send you away. You have my word,” she ended seriously. Suddenly a runner came over.

“Sister Leliana? Lady Montilyet has requested your presence,” he spoke as if he was catching his breath. 

“I am on my way,” she spoke as she stood up. The runner ran to deliver another message to someone. Leliana started walking into the chantry. I looked up at her back in fear at being alone. She turned to me and smiled at my confusion. “Are you coming to meet our Lady Ambassador? It would be a good time to meet her. Maybe get to know how she deals with things?” She spoke as I got up and went over to her. I smiled and nodded. Then she led into the Chantry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

The Chantry was a big building and it was warm inside. As the doors closed behind us I felt all the cold in my body just fade away. I looked around as I followed Leliana and didn’t notice that I was walking slower and slower until I was completely stopped, staring at a statue. 

“Is something wrong?” I heard a voice right next to me. I turned to see Leliana with an amused expression on her face. 

“N-no. I just….haven’t seen many statues of this woman,” I explained as I looked back up at it. Leniana hummed and looked up too.

“That’s Andraste. She is the bride of the Maker. She also freed slaves and changed the lives of hundreds in the process.” Leliana sounded awed as she spoke of her.

“What happened to her?” 

“She was betrayed by her husband on earth and burned alive in Tevinter.” I looked at Leliana in shock and she smiled sadly. 

“How could someone do that to their wife?” I asked quietly as I looked back at the statue. 

“Some say he was jealous and others say that he planned it from the start.” I shook my head and looked away.

“I will never understand you humans…” I muttered. Leliana laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to steer me away.

“Sometimes we don’t even understand ourselves,” she agreed. I chuckled at that. “But there is one person who seems everyone, no matter where they’re from,” she finished as she opened the door to an office. A woman with tan skin and long black hair that was tied back looked up with brown eyes. She smiled as she saw us and stood up as we walked in. 

“Leliana, it would’ve been nice to know you would’ve brought our special guest,” she stated as she came around and took my hand in hers. “It is very nice to meet you at last. I wanted to personally thank you for trying to close the breach.”

“It’s not closed?” I asked, worry starting to reflect on my face.

“No, but Solas is certain that it can be closed with more power. But that is something to discuss when we are in a council meeting. Now, is just lunch and apparently our Ambassador needed something from me.” Leliana cut in and sat down. I followed and Josephine smiled and motioned for food to be brought. 

“I do hope you like lamb, Herald. It’s Leliana and I’s favorite so that’s what I ordered,” Josephine explained as the food was placed and the servants left. I nodded. I grabbed the plate and pulled it into my lap. Leliana didn’t seem to notice but Josephine wanted to say something. She held it in for some reason. They ate and talked about some noble so I tuned them out. I’m some Herald. Who’s Herald? Why is my hand still glowing and why didn’t it work to stop the breach? And where is my brother? If he was arrested, he’d be in some kind of prison. Every place has a prison. Suddenly I got the idea to sneak out. I calmly stood up.

“Can I be excused? I have to go to empty my bladder…” I mumbled and Josephine tried to hide a smile but Leliana smirked. 

“You may be excused, Lethari,” Josephine nodded and I left. I looked around and saw a woman standing not far away. 

“Excuse me? Do you know where the holding cells are?” I asked her. She nodded and pointed at a door.

“They are down there,” she stated plainly. I nodded my thanks and went down stairs. Guards were posted and saw me coming so they blocked the door. 

“I’m sorry, Herald, but the Commander has forbidden anyone from entering,” one of the explained.

“Did I not pause the breach and save your life?” I answered and held my breath. I looked calm and cool on the outside but I was a nervous wreck on the inside. They flinched and looked at one another. “If so, then it wouldn’t hurt to keep one secret to your ‘commander’, would it?” I asked innocently. They looked troubled but nodded and stepped aside. I looked around the cells and saw my brother standing at one of the doors smirking.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lathari?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I am so you're sister!” I shot back. He laughed at I came up to the bars.

“Forgive me, Lathari. I’ve never seen you give orders like that before,” he explained as he pushed some of my loose hair behind my ear. I blushed and smiled.

“I just wanted to see you. I miss you. Why are you in jail?” 

“Well, Solas is the one that told the Commander to lock me up. He seems very protective of you for some reason,” he shook his head in confusion but continued. “He did that because I made you sleep for months. It wasn’t your choice, so he assumed I kidnapped you. I don’t know why the Commander keeps people from seeing me. You’ll have to ask him.”

“I intend to,” I growled out and Almeal looked surprised and proud at once. 

“I’m glad you’ve learned to stand up for yourself but you need to know when to and how to use tact to get what you want. Who knows everything that happens around here?” he asked calmly.

“The spymaster,” I answer automatically. 

“Then you could probably ask her to talk to the commander. That way you won’t lose your temper and set him on fire,” he chuckle the last part and I smiled more. 

“I wouldn’t mind setting him on fire,” I mumble and smile as he laughs.

“I’ve had a few talks with the man. He’s good at heart. Scared of magic but knows it can be necessary. He’s not doing this to hurt you. He’s doing this because he doesn’t want me to hurt you again. You panicked when you first found out that you were asleep for the past few months. I thought that you were going to hurt yourself,” he explained as he sat down on the bed in the cell. I nodded and was about to say something when the guard from the door spoke up.

“Herald? The commander will be down here soon. It’s probably best you leave now if you don’t want him to catch you.” I nodded and looked back up at Almeal. He smiled and waved his hand at me to leave. I tried to hide my tears as I rushed out of the dungeon and ran back up to Josephine’s office. I wiped my eyes and tried to make myself look presentable. When I raised my hand to knock, Leliana came out and closed the door behind her. 

“How was Almeal?” she asked. I looked up at her scared and surprised but she just chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me out of the Chantry.

“How did you know?” I asked.

“He’s your brother. Of course you would seek him out. How is he?” she asked as we reached the tent from before.

“He seemed fine with where he is, but I’m not. How can I get him out?” I asked.

“You’ll have to talk to our commander. He’s the one that won’t let him leave,” she explained when she turned back to her maps I ran from the tent to the opening of the town. I heard someone calling for me and I turned my head to see who it was and I ran into a wall of steel. I fell into the snow and looked across from me to see the commander getting up from the snow across from me.


	10. Chapter 10

I scrambled up and glared at him. 

“Are you alright, Herald?” he asked alarmed and reached out to me to look for injuries. I mind blasted and he went flying backward into the snow. A templar showed up but I put a sleeping spell on me before he could smite me. Cullen sat up confused and a little dazed. 

“Hey Bunny! What’s going on?” I heard Varric call behind me. I turned my head to face him and he stopped in his tracks. I’m guessing my eyes had changed color. Probably black at this point. Cullen slowly rose and put his hands up to show he wouldn’t go for his sword. I just glared at him but made sure to control my magic. I didn’t want to start another storm. 

“Herald, what’s wrong?” he slowly asked as if talking to a child, which only made me angrier. I huffed and started to stalk towards him and he backed up in alarm. 

“You will release my brother today,” I growled out at him. He looked shocked but remained firm in his stance.

“I can not. He committed a crime and must pay the price. A crime against you, no less,” he explained. I released another bout of energy at him and he had to jump back to avoid ice spike from stabbing him.

“I have already dropped the charges. You are keeping him prisoner against the law. I thought you were supposed to uphold it?” I challenged and he paled slightly. 

“It is-”

“Then why is my brother still in jail? Unless, you are being corrupted and keeping him there for your own selfish reasons?” I challenged again and moved forward. He stepped back until he was on a ledge that dropped onto the frozen lake. 

“I assure you, Herald, that he will be released today. Perhaps we should go to a war council in the meantime?” he suggested. I shook my head and to their eyes, disappeared. 

“I thought she was a mage?” I heard Varric ask as I left to go past the lake.

“She is. How did she do that?” Cullen called out. I ran as soon as I got to the lake. I ran and ran until I couldn’t feel my legs anymore and tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Suddenly someone scooped me out of the snow and brought me to a cave with a fire in it. I looked up to see Solas staring ahead. He set me down on a bedroll next to the fire and used a heat spell to help warm me up. 

“How did you manage to leave?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I turned invisible and ran,” I explained. He looked up suddenly and smiled.

“You seem to have an unlimited number of skills. I thought only rogues could just disappear?” 

“I taught myself how to. I can also use daggers and control wolves if I want. But I never to unless I’m about to die in battle, which has happened before,” I rambled. He looked curious.

“Control wolves? Surely the spell wouldn’t had to end at some point,” he wondered aloud. I nodded.

“It did. Usually with me passing out on the field. They stayed with me though. I don’t know why but even when the spell ended, they protected me,” I shrugged, looking just as confused.

“Really?” I nodded again and yawned. “It seems I’ve made you tired,” he said with a smile.

“Oh no. You could never make me tired! I’m-” I yawned again. “-awake.” I tried to curl into something and reached for Solas. He smiled and laid down next to me. I curled into his form and rested my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. I moved one of my legs over in between his and wrapped the arm on the same side across his chest. 

“On era'vun, esha'lin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On era'vun, esha'lin da'len."= Good night, sweet child.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke to being wrapped in someone’s arms. I felt something soft against my cheek and moved a little bit. Then I felt hands and arms wrap around me tighter and finally looked up to who was holding me. I smiled and blushed when I saw Solas’s eyes on me.

“How did you sleep, Da’len?” he asked as he smiled at my nervousness and I tried to shift and this time he let me. 

“I don’t really remember what happened last night….” I mumbled as I sat up. 

“You ran from Haven and I found you. I assumed you didn’t want to be alone in the cold,” he explained. I nodded and he got up and went to the fire.

“When did you start to cook? I thought you didn’t move.”

“I couldn’t get up because you were using me as your pillow,” he chuckled, making me blush. “Anyway, this was cooking for only an hour since the fire near us died.” 

“Oh,” was the only thing I could come up with. He didn’t seem to mind and handed me a bowl of soup.

“This is elfroot soup. You were injured when I found you last night. Your ankle is still not healed enough for you to walk back. I could go get you the commander-” 

“No,” I cut him off. He looked at me curiously and sat next to me with his bowl. “He’s the reason I’m out here. We had a fight about my brother and it didn’t end well,” I explained and started to eat. 

“What happened to your brother? I haven’t seen him since you caused that storm.” Solas started to eat as he watched my expression. 

“He is or was in prison. Depends on if the commander kept his word and released him. If he did, then they should’ve found me by now. He’s great at tracking me,” I explained as I finished the soup. 

“I’m hard to find when I want to be,” Solas spoke softly and didn’t look at me. I studied him then. The way his face looked and how blue his eyes really were. How his ears seemed sharper than my own. When I asked him about it, he didn’t give me a straight answer.

“Genetics and chance. I don’t think so,” he said. When we both finished the soup and took my bowl and put it next to the pot. 

“What’s next?” I asked when he came back over to me.

“I need to set your ankle so it’ll heal properly,” he explained and helped me lay down. His breath was close to my face and I could smell his herbal scent. Like elfroot and blood lotus. An interesting smell when mixed together, but intoxicating. I closed my eyes and didn’t really feel him messing with my ankle. I cried out when he set my foot right and tried to kick him away from instinct. He dodged it easily and held down my good foot. “Easy, Da’len,” he whispered. 

“I’m not a child!” I shouted at him. He pressed a stick thing to both sides of my ankle and started to wrap it all together. I whimpered and cried as I felt the pressure on the damaged part and he whispered quiet words in elvish to calm me down. When he was done he pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth as I cried from the pain in my ankle. 

“You did so well, lethallin,” he murmured as he stroked my hair.

“Really?” I whimpered and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

“Absolutely. Very well,” he murmured and continued to rock me back and forth until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you guys wait for a week! Thanks for hanging in there. I was stressing out about updating everyday so it'll just be once a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! It was a hard scene for me to write.

When I woke up I saw Solas above me. I could tell that I was being carried. I felt kind of out of it and it worried me. I whimpered because I couldn’t talk properly.

“It’s alright. I gave you some medicals herbs but they’ll make you feel a little bit off for a while,” he explained and I felt myself start to panic a little. He seemed to have sensed it and looked down at me smiling. I just looked up at him with wide eyes and a nervous smile. Soon he put me down and set me down on the ground. I was able to slowly turn my head to see a hot spring. I gasp when I saw Solas take off his shirt and pants, feeling the blush creep into my face. He seemed to have noticed because I could see the smug grin on his face as he went into the water. Then he turned to me and started to unbutton my shirt. I whimpered and tried to thrash around but I was no match in this state. “You need to be cleaned. The your ankle has a cut in it and the rest of you needs to be cleaned. You have cuts and bruises that need to be tended to,” he spoke in a no nonsense tone and continued until I was only in my small and breast band. I was flushed all throughout my body while his was a finely toned and perfectly paled. He picked me up and set me in his lap with my back to his chest and my legs straddling his. My head was on his shoulder facing him as he suddenly had a rag and dipped it in the water. Then he slowly started to rub it down my arms. I gasped as I felt the hot water run down my arms. I looked up at him and he seemed focused on my arm.

I tried to say “that feels nice but it came out as, “Mnat feels nicme.” He smiled and looked over at me. The distance between us was so small and I could feel his breath on my face.

“That feels nice?” he asks while staring down at me. I nod as much as I can and he kisses my forehead and turns back to my arm. When he’s done, he switches to my other arm and does the same whole thing again. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I jolt awake after a bit and feel the rag rub up my thigh and then hear a chuckle behind me. “I promise that I won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want me to,” I heard him whisper as he moved to the other leg. I gasped and squirmed in his arms and he finished and helped me out of the pond. I shivered against the cold and he wrapped me up in a warm blanket and carried me back to the cave where we stayed as I fell asleep in his arms. 

“ You need to wake up now, lethallin,” I heard a voice next to me say. I opened my eyes and saw Solas sitting next to me and helped me up. Then he helped put me near a wall so I could lean back. Then he set a bowl of soup in my lap and sat next to me instead of in front of me like I expected.

“I figured you sit in front of me,” I spoke as I started eating. 

“I did not wish to disturb your ankle,” he responded coolly. I giggled and blushed as I saw him looking at me up and down. He blushed and turned away quickly. 

“Do you see something you like?” I teased and blushed when I realized how I sounded. He chuckled at my reaction to my own boldness.

“Possibly. I don’t easily reveal my secrets,” he shot back.

“Do you...ummm...think you could be persuaded?” I shyly ask as I looked away. 

“Perhaps. If what I want is catch-able.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard. Forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

We ate the rest of dinner sending quips each other’s way. Soon the sun started to set and I yawned.

“Perhaps it his time to sleep. We can see if we’ll be able to make it back to Haven,” he explained as he took the bowl from me. I nodded sleepily and leaned back against the wall until I was being lifted and laid on the furs. I laid next to me and pulled a thick blanket over us, carefully avoiding my ankle. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*

“Herald!” is the first thing I awakened to. I opened my eyes to see Solas just waking up with me. He removed the blanket and helped me sit up. 

“Stay here,” he instructed me and I nodded. He left the cave and went into the snow. I waited for a while wondering what he was going to find. I relit the fire with a wave of my hand to warm the cave back up. Soon after I was warm again, Solas returned with Cassandra behind him. 

“As you can see Cassandra, she is in no state to walk back,” he told her while walking to me and helping me stand. 

“I can see that now, Solas. Why have you not healed her yet?” Cassandra asked while coming over and help steady me. 

“I am low on lyrium and mana right now. I’ve binded it and done what I could. We were going to start back today. I assumed she wanted to be away for at least a day after what happened,” Solas responded and I blushed as Cassandra glared at us both.

“The soldiers are sided with the Commander but the town is with the Herald. We need to dissolve the situation as soon as we can,” she said. I looked up at her sadly and leaned on Solas. Cassandra sighed and took my other arm to help balance to so I could walk. 

“I didn’t mean to because trouble, Cassandra,” I whisper and she looks at me. Her expression softens. 

“I know. You just wanted your family back. I understand what that’s like,” she said as we started to move. “You’ll be happy to know that he has been released.”

“Really?” I asked, surprised. Solas chuckled at my reaction and I blushed as I avoided looking at him.

“I doubt that the brave Commander could’ve said no to what you did to him alone,” he spoke up and Cassandra glared at him.

“Cullen in release him and gave him his apologizes. Then we asked Almeal what other unique abilities you have, but he wouldn’t give us an answer,” she responded. I smiled.

“You’ll just have to wait and see. I might need them if I want to run.”

“You think you’ll leave?” she asked, shocked.

“I haven’t exactly found this place welcoming,” I resorted and Cassandra looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t know how. 

“Do you think you’ll find a reason to stay?” Solas asked me and I looked over at him.

“Depends on if I find someone I like,” I responded and he smirked. 

“Cullen is sorry about what has happened. He sent search parties out for you, afraid you’d parish in the snow,” Cassandra spoke up. I nodded and considered it. 

“We didn’t really get off to a great start so I guess it can’t be helped. But he’s a templar-”

“Was a templar,” Cassandra interrupted me. 

“Was?” I asked, confused.

“Yes. He left the order when he joined the Inquisition,” she explained. 

“But he still thinks like one. So nothing’s really changed,” I shot back and she didn’t respond. We soon arrived back in Haven and the other healers rushed to my side. I was released by Solas and Cassandra as I was dragged away. There was another mage there and she healed my ankle just fine but she didn’t want me to leave until she saw the rest of me. Suddenly my brother charged in and I rose as he raced to me and wrapped me in his arms. 

“Ar dea deal de den so telsilem!”

“I’m fine. Solas took care of me. There was no need to worry,” I responded and hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is late! I've had a lot going on and I'm trying not to let the stress get to me....


	14. Chapter 14

The nurse pulled us apart and made me sit back down. Then she started to look over me. 

“Where were you?” Almeal asked as he sat on the cot next to me.

“I ran into the woods,” I explain and look down a little. He gave me a look when I looked back up. “Don’t judge. You know that I like to be around the trees more than in a town.”

“I know,” he sighs. “But you were gone for days. You’ve never been gone that long,” he explained as he grabbed one of my hands.

“I know. I obviously broke my ankle and couldn’t make it back,” I explained and then leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled me into a hug as the nurse finished checking me.

“You need to be careful for the next few days and I suggest that you don’t leave Haven for the duration of that time, understood?” she looked at me sternly and I meekly nodded. Almeal helped me up and walked out with me. The commander was there, pacing back and forth if the track in the snow.

“Herald! I need to speak with you,” he practically yelled as he speed walked over to us.

“I’m sure my sister doesn’t have anything to say to you. If you had done your job, she wouldn’t have run off,” my brother argued back at him. Cullen stared at Almeal and the tension in that air went way high. Almeal looked ready to throw a punch and Cullen looked like he was about to draw his sword. 

“Your sister can speak for herself,” he shot back and Almeal started to walk towards him.

“Stop it!” I shouted at both of them and they turned to look at me in shock.

“I need to speak to the commander alone, Almeal,” I told him and he backed down and kissed my forehead.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the tavern,” he told me as he walked away. I nodded to him and looked over at the commander.

“Herald-”

“My name is Lathari. I would like to hear it be said,” I cut him off as I crossed my arms across my chest.

“Lathari,” he said after a bit. “I am sorry about what I did to your brother. I was out of line, but I thought that by keeping him away then you would be able to focus. Also, it didn’t feel right to let someone go that forced you to sleep for months,” he explained and looked down.

“I suppose I can understand that. I didn’t know that you cared so much.”

“I do. I care about it when people take advantage of other people,” he explained as he walked towards me. 

“I can understand that. I don’t like it when that happens either. But sometimes you just need to listen to others and get their side of the stories,” I told him and uncrossed my arms as he approached me.

“I realized that now. I can only hope that you can forgive me,” he said as he bowed and when he stood straight again he held out his hand. I grabbed his with mine and shook it.

“I would like to start over as well. Although I think my brother will never like you,” I warned him and he smiled. 

“I suppose is trust is something that I will have to earn,” he said happily. I smiled back and he lead me to the tavern.


	15. Chapter 15

When we walked into the tavern, I saw Almeal, Varric, Cassandra, and Solas sitting at a table. We walked towards them and Varric looked up to laughed.

“You owe me money new elf! I told you that she wouldn’t kill him!” Varric laughed and Almeal grumbled as he handed him several coins.

“You bet on whether she would kill me or not?” Cullen asked, shocked and a bit embarrassed. 

“Yeah. We didn’t know how long you guys would take and we didn’t want to waste anytime,” Varric explained after he finished laughing.

“I thought I knew you,” Almeal joked as he shook his head with a smirk on his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him, making Solas chuckle.

“So mature, da’len,” he said with sarcasm and I opened my mouth to defend my adulthood but Varric cut me off.

“Chuckles! You know how to use sarcasm? I would never have known.”

“Yes, because it’s not as if a child would be able to use it,” I mumbled but Cullen heard me and started to chuckled with the rest of the table. 

“I can’t see what the big deal is about. People use sarcasm everyday,” Cassandra said as she took a drink from her tanker.

“Yes, seeker. But not everyone let's it be known so when they do….it’s funny,” Varric explained and Solas chuckled at Cassandra’s face. 

“I happen to use sarcasm everyday,” I piped up and Almeal spit up some of his drink. 

“It’s true! She’s also a prankster,” he pointed out and Varric looked intrigued. 

“What kind of pranks?” he asked looking at both Almeal and I.

“Harmless ones,” I answered vaguely as I sat down. 

“Harmless?! She once put snakes in Zakaria's caravan!” Almeal laughed and I chuckled at the memory of him running screaming, butt naked. 

“Who his Zakaria?” Cassandra asked, looking slightly nervous.

“Zakaria is another boy in the clan who kept picking on Almeal and stealing his kills so he wouldn’t become a full hunter. I thought it would be ironic if he woke up covered in someone the animals of the wild,” I explain and everyone around the table laughed so hard that Varric choked, Cassandra's face turned red, Solas put is head in his hands, and Cullen had to sit down. 

“I don’t think that life with you will be boring at all, bunny!” Varric cried out as he tried to breathe again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas's POV for most of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I had band and UIL to worry about as well as work that I was late. I'll update this story by Wednesday to make up for it.

I soon got drunk and Almeal helped me out of my chair so I wouldn’t fall over. 

“Has she ever had a drink before?” Varric asked him as I started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Not ever this much. She was always an outcast so she went to bed early on celebration nights,” Almeal explained and I looked over at Solas. In my drunken haze, I thought I saw him look sad for a moment. 

“Why was she an outcast?” Cullen asked as he looked at me.

“That’s her story to tell. I have to get her to bed before she passes out,” Almeal said as he dragged me off to our aravel. 

***

“I don’t see how bunny could be an outcast,” Varric said after Almeal carried Lathari out. 

“Perhaps it has something to do with her magic?” Cassandra said, while looking to Solas for answers.

“The dalish have about three mages in their camps. If it has something to do with her magic, it would’ve been taught to her,” I told her and she nodded.

“What type of magic does a dalish mage learn?” Cullen asked as he took another drink from his cup.

“Daisy taught herself Blood Magic, but I don’t think that that’s what she knows,” Varric spoke up again.

“Do you know, Solas?” Cullen asked and I nodded.

“I do, commander. However, it would be a breach of trust to tell you her abilities. She may not hate you anymore, but she still views you as a templar,” I said and Cullen looked like he wanted to say something, but Cassandra spoke first.

“Why would she tell you and not us?”

“She believes that we will cast her out just like her clan,” I explain.

“Does her bleeding eyes have something to do with it?” Varric asked as he leaned over the table.

“It does,” I said quietly.

“Does it have something to do with possession?” Cassandra asked again and I immediately stood up.

“I will say this once to you. She will not become possessed. Demons do not like hosts that have her ability. It interferes with their control and they become trapped, unable to leave. None of you will approach her with questions. Her clan only kicked her out a few days ago in her time, even though it was months of reality. If that isn’t something that can easily put someone into shock, I do not know what is,” I said while looking at each one of them. Varric as least looked guilty and Cullen looked like he was going to be sick. Cassandra however, didn’t seem very phased. “She has been traumatized enough. Let her be for a few days, and she’ll come around eventually. It will not be a danger to the Inquisition.” When I finished I turned around and left the tavern in a hurry, slamming the door behind me. When I reached my cabin I was fuming. How dare they think they can question her like she’s still a prisoner! Will she leave if her secret does get out? What will happen to her if she stays? The question that scared me the most before I started to study my books was: Why do I care so much?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put it in just like I said! Also, drama in the next chapter about Lethari's special abilities.

I awoke with my head throbbing and the light was to bright. I looked around and saw that I was back in the aravel with Almeal sleeping in the cot next to me. I slowly sat up and winced as my head started to get worse. I slowly stood up and sneaked outside. I had to cover my eyes as I opened the door and stepped outside. I softly closed my eyes and made my way back into Haven. Cullen was training his troops when he called out to me. I stopped and turned around to see him jogging up to me.

“How are you this morning?” he asked as he reached me. 

“Headaches and I wish it was cloudy,” I grumbled and he chuckled. 

“I know the feeling. Your brother dragged you out of the tavern before you passed out,” he explained.

“Creators. I was drunk wasn’t I?” I asked and he nodded while smirking.

“I will say that it was an interesting evening until you left. I take it you don’t want to know what happened?” 

“No. I most certainly do not. I have enough embarrassing moments as it is. Don’t need anymore, thank you,” I said with as much sass and sarcasm as I could muster in my state. He laughed and I smiled when it made my head clear up a little.

“Are you busy right now?” he asked as motioned to Haven.

“I’m just on my way to Solas so he can do something for my head,” I explain and he nods as he looks back at the aravel. “Almeal isn’t up yet. I bet he fell asleep after I did.”

“Why do you say that?” he looked confused.

“I have….nightmares. Yeah, nightmares. Often,” I say a bit to quickly but Cullen didn’t seem like he thought I was being weird. Which was good. 

“Well, perhaps Solas can give you something to drink so you can sleep easier,” Cullen suggested and I nodded. When he realized there was nothing else, he bowed and went back to training the soldiers. I walked into the town and Varric was where he always was. He waved and went back to writing. I walked on to the cabin where Solas was and saw him standing outside.

“Can you do anything about hangovers?” I asked as I climbed the stairs to him and he smiled as he nodded. He waved for me to follow him inside and I did. I closed the door behind me as he started to mix plants together in a small bowl. 

“I doubt that a hangover is the only thing that you came here for,” he commented and I sighed.

“I can’t just want to be with you?” I asked and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. “Fine. I had another vision. Well, I think it’s a vision. Could just be a nightmare,” I rambled and Solas turned to face me. 

“Did you know where you were?” he asked calmly.

“I think I was a castle. It was a huge room but, it was covered with red spikes coming out of the walls. A man was standing in the center of the room opening rifts and demons were pouring out,” I paused but Solas waited for me to continue patiently. “I saw you die,” I finished and shook my head as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Suddenly I felt Solas’s arms around me. I wrapped mine around his back and silently cried into his shirt.

“You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for,” he said as he lightly stroked the back of my head.

“How would you know?” I whispered.

“You’re the chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.”

“Am I riding in on a shining steed?” I asked, starting to feel a little happier.

“I would have suggested a griffon. But sadly they’re extinct. Every great war has it’s heroes. I’m curious what kind you’ll be,” he said as he pulled away to see me giggling. 

“I hope to be a good one. I mean, I don’t know if someone who’s cursed can be good, but I want to help people,” I said while smiling.

“Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution. How long before she becomes so worried that apostates are a danger and forces all of us to leave?” he said, but didn’t move back any farther.

“You came here to help, Solas. I won’t let them use that against you,” I said and he looked a little skeptic.

“How would you stop them?” 

“However I had to,” I said determined.

“Thank you,” he said surprised and smiled a little. 

“I don’t think I can hide seeing the future forever. Varric commented on my eyes the first day I woke up,” I said sadly.

“I don’t think so either. May I suggest sooner, rather than later. And if you’re worried I will not mind being with you, as I’m sure your brother will be,” he said sincerely. I nodded and hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me side to side.


	18. Chapter 18

“I think I should tell them,” I said to Almeal as I walked into our Aravel. Almeal prefered to stay in here rather than with me in the cabin. He never liked buildings that stayed in one place. 

“Tell them what?” he asked me as he looked up from his reading.

“About what I can do,” I said and his head snapped up.

“Why would you tell them? What if they banish us like before?” he asked as he stood, book forgotten, and rushes over to me.

“They won’t,” I answered and he shook his head.

“How do you know?” he asked and grabbed my hands.

“I’m the only one that can help close the rifts,” I answered. He just looked at me. “Please?” I asked.

“You don’t need my permission to tell anyone,” he said as he stroked my fingers.

“But I’ll need you there with me. I can’t do it without you,” I begged and he sighed as he pulled me into a hug. 

“I’ll always be with you.” He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

“Solas says he’ll be there too,” I tell him and I hear a growl in his chest.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you when you’re not looking,” he said as he pulled away.

“How does he look at me?” I asked and he shook his head.

“He-He looks at you like your attractive and like he might ask you to dinner,” he grumbles and I giggle.

“I assure you that you’re hallucinating, Lethallin,” I tell him but he only shook his head.

“You want to tell them now?” he asked me and I freeze up.

“So soon?”

“The longer you wait the harder it’ll be,” he tells me and I nod.

“Then yes, now.”

 

~*~

I walked into the war room with Almeal and Solas behind me.

“We were starting to think you wouldn’t show,” Leliana said and Cassandra grunted.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” I muttered and Leliana and Josephine nodded. Cullen didn’t seem to be paying attention and Cassandra just glared at me. 

“What are you two doing here?” she asked Solas and Almeal.

“We’re here to support her, because we know it’ll be a shock,” Almeal answered and Solas nodded to me.

“What is he talking about?” Cullen asked me while Cassandra just glared.

“So you know how I was bleeding after trying to close the Breach, but there was no wound on me?” I asked and all of them nodded. “Well that is a side effect of a certain ability,” I mutter and Leliana seemed to be the only person who understood me. 

“What ability?,” she asked patiently and I look behind me. Almeal nodded and Solas gestured with his hand to continue. 

“I don’t know when it’ll happen, but when I black out that, I dream the future,” I say slightly louder and the only sound from the room was Josephine’s gasp. I glanced up to see the Leliana didn’t look very fazed, Cullen looked shocked but was trying to hide it, and Josephine wasn’t even trying to hide it. I looked over at Cassandra and she didn’t look very happy that I didn’t tell her before now. Before she could say anything, Almeal spoke up.

“Before you say a word, seeker, remember that the reason we were removed from our clan was because of her gift. If you so much as mutter something that doesn’t sit well with her, I will kill you where you sleep.” I looked over at him surprised and I wasn’t the only one. Everyone in the room besides Solas and Leliana paled and didn’t speak further.

“I believe the Herald should rest now,” Solas said as he helped me walk out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is out so late! I had the band trip with crappy wifi and then had to bake for 200 people...and I have to bake for 100 people because one of my helpers didn't take my advice and passed stuff out wrong so no one got what they were supposed to or nothing at all......ugh...Anyway, I hope you like this. Wrote it today.

I walked outside of the chantry to see the sun going down. It looked pretty with the mountains and falling snow.

“You feeling alright, bunny?” I heard someone call and looked to see Varric walking towards us. 

“Do you already know?” I asked him but he just looked at me confused.

“The only people that know are the people you have told,” Solas explained to me and I nodded. 

“What don’t I know?” Varric asked. “I’m short, but I can’t let this go over my head,” he joked and I chuckled. 

“I don’t want to say it while we’re out in the open,” I explain and he nods while waving me to his tent. 

“Are you sure you want to tell him?” Solas asked me when he went inside and I nodded.

“He’s bound to find out sooner or later,” I say and he just looks skeptical. After a minute he motions for me to the tent and stands outside. I take a deep breath and go into the tent. It’s bigger than it looks and while I still have to crouch a little, Varric and stand straight up. I sat down on the ground and looked up at him nervously.

“Take your time, bunny,” he says calmly and I sighed.

“I knew it was going to come up sooner or later but I had to tell them,” I started and he nods. “I can see the future,” I tell him quietly. I don’t look up at him, but I hear him shift. 

“What kind of future can you see?” he asks and I fidget with my hands.

“There are many branches. It overwhelms me sometimes and my eyes bleed until I pass out. Sometimes they’re dreams,” I try to explain.

“Can you do this at will?” he asked.

“No,” I shook my head. “At least, I don’t know how.”

“Didn’t your Keeper train you?” 

“No. She kicked Almeal and I out of the clan for me having this ability,” I explain and he sighs. 

“I doubt you’ll have that problem here,” he says as he puts his hand gently on my shoulder. “I happen to have friends who know what it’s like to be casted out and I don’t do that to my friends,” he explains. I look up at him shocked.

“Friends? I’m not used to having friends,” I tell him and he smiles.

“You gotta start somewhere,” he says as he stands and takes my hand. “I think Chuckles might be getting jealous,” he says as he pulls me out of the tent.

“Are you ready to retire?” Solas asked me and I nodded.

“I ask of you, Varric, not to tell anyone what you’ve been told Let Lathari tell them herself,” he asked on my behalf. I nodded in agreement and he shrugged.

“I don’t mind keeping a secret. Just let me know when you’ve told everyone else, please? I’m gonna need to gossip about this,” he smiled as he joked and I tried to hold in a smile. Solas wrapped his arm around my shoulders and directed me to the aravel. He helped me up into it and made sure that I was alright. 

“Where are you gonna go?” I ask him and he blushes a little.

“I assumed that you would want privacy while you sleep,” he explains and I smile a little. 

“I’m honestly terrified that despite what my brother threatened her with, Cassandra is going to come in here and force me to give answers,” I confined and he nods.

“I can stay until your brother returns,” he offers and I nod. I back away to let him and he closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed and pulled the blankets over my body.

“I still have your book,” I call out to him as I point to the small table built into the aravel. He smiles.

“I was afraid I lost it,” he explained and I tried not to laugh. After he sat down and started reading I soon fell asleep to the sound of him turning pages.


	20. Chapter 20

I walked through stone walls. The room that I walked into was huge and it had tables lining the walls with giant circles holding lit candles on the roof. Banners that had leaves there on the walls with halla statues by a chair placed higher than the rest. I don’t know why but I felt like I belonged on the chair. It was made of silver tree bark, with branches that bore vibrant green leaves. When I looked back at the hall it was swarmed with people who were looking up at me. I felt my breathing constrict from panic before I saw Solas. He was standing to the left side of the hall and smiled at me warmly. I don’t know why, but I felt happy. Happy that he was there and happy that he smiled at me, like it was a secret but not at the same time. I smiled back and the scene faded away from me before walking up.

***

I woke up to see Almeal wiping the blood from my eyes and Solas behind him looking concerned. When my vision fully cleared of blood, Solas handed me a cup of water and I drank it quickly. 

“When did you get here?” was the first thing out of my mouth and Almeal shook his head.

“I’ve been here for a while. Your vision started about an hour ago,” he explained.

“What was it about?” Solas asked calmly. 

“She just woke up. Give her a chance to recover,” Almeal defended me.

“It’s nothing dangerous. Just confusing. I’d rather keep it to myself for now until I can make out what it meant,” I intervene. I didn’t want them to get into an argument. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t dangerous?” Solas asked me and Almeal stood up, blocking my sight of him.

“My sister has been having these visions for a while. If she says it’s not dangerous, it’s not. I don’t want to fight you or kick you out, but if you don’t start trusting her I’ll have to,” he said forcefully.

“I did not wish to seem rude. Only to make sure that the innocents here will be unharmed,” Solas told Almeal calming as he put his hands behind his back. 

“It’s fine Almeal. Really. They’re new to this. To us,” I explain as I grab his hand. He look down at me for a moment before helping me to the sitting position. 

“Do you want to go for a walk, like usual?” he asked and I nodded.

“Is that wise?” Solas asked with the type of tone a healer would use.

“It clears my head and gets me used to my feet again,” I explain before my brother can start another argument. Solas nods and slowly opens the door as Almeal helps me stand and brings me to the door. When I step outside, Cassandra is standing there with a frown on her face. 

“Why did you wait to tell us about this?” she asked me and I could literally hear Almeal growl. Luckily, Solas spoke before he did.

“Lathari has told you now. She was a prisoner before and did not know who would react how,” Solas explained calmly.

“She is an apostate. Secrets can’t be kept from us. What else are you lying about?” she asked.

“I’m not lying about anything else but if I was I wouldn’t tell you now,” I spoke up and glared at the woman in armor.

“You can not-”

“I can do as I please, which involves leaving if I feel threatened. I’m considering it right now from your attitude,” I told her. I felt my emotions rise but i didn’t care at this point. I wanted to hurt someone for all the pain I’ve been in and she was the easiest mark. 

“You’ve already said you’d stay,” she argued.

“I did. But I’m allowed to change my mind if I find myself in a situation that is unacceptable. I’m a woman, unlike you, and I’m renowned for it,” I yelled at her and I heard Varric chuckle from across the camp and Cassandra fumed.

“You are not-” she began again.

“I’m leaving,” I told her very calmly. Then I turned away from her, Almeal, and Solas as I started to walk towards the gates that would take me out of haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really liked Cassandra in the beginning. She gets better after Skyhold but I just can't stand her until then.


	21. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining why I've been gone for so long.

This is not an update! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy, working my ass off, not sleeping becuase of it, worrying if I'll have enough money to go to college, ect. Also, I just got dumped. Yay me.... So fighting depression and stress isn't something I recommend. I also have a lot of family stuff going on. My dad is probably about to have a third surgery in as many weeks becuase he got is gal bladder taken out and then infected bacteria moved in and it turned out to be e coli. So he's had a drain in him for a while and today is the last doctor appointment before the doctor decides "Hey, we got to cut you open again." But the liquid hasn't cleaned up and It's not looking good. Needless to say, I've had a lot on my plate and there's not enough hours in the day and stress and just everything has made me so overwhelmed. I'm not useing this as an excuse for not updating, but just as an explanation on why I haven't been updating. I will be updating again soon. I'm not positive when but I am working on all my works paragraphs at a time becuase of everything going on. So you'll be getting an updating by the end of the month hopefully. Might not be long, but it's there. Thank you all for staying with me and if you pray, please pray for me dad. He's 55 years old and it's a lot for him to take on. Thanks so much,  
Seranna Harkon

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and comment on which characters or chapters you want drawings in and Ashley will get it done.


End file.
